internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
International cricket in 2017–18
The 2017–18 international cricket season was from September 2017 to April 2018. 28 Test matches, 93 One Day Internationals (ODIs), and 44 Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is) were played during this period. Out of the 30 Test matches that were played four were day/night matches. The day/night Test match between South Africa and Zimbabwe was scheduled to last for only four days in duration, with the last such four-day Test match being played in 1973. The season started with India leading the Test cricket rankings, South Africa leading the ODI rankings, New Zealand leading the Twenty20 rankings, and England women leading the women's rankings. Additionally, the Laws of Cricket 2017 Code came into effect on 1 October 2017, superseding the 6th Edition of the 2000 Code of Laws, with many of the changes in the laws being incorporated into the ICC Standard Playing Conditions. The season started with Australia's tour of India, which consisted of 5 ODIs and 3 T20Is. After this, 16 more bilateral series among the full member nations were scheduled for the remainder of the season. The most notable of these series was the 70th edition of The Ashes, which was held in Australia from November 2017 to January 2018. Other notable highlights included New Zealand beating England in a home Test series for the first since 1984 and South Africa beating Australia in a home Test series since 1970. Australia's tour of South Africa was also notable for the many disciplinary issues that occurred throughout, with the most serious of these incidents being a ball tampering scandal that resulted in Australian captain Steve Smith, vice captain David Warner, and Cameron Bancroft being suspended from international cricket for 12 months, 12 months, and 9 months respectively. In addition, the first two T20I Tri-Series (Trans-Tasman Tri-Series and the Nidahas Trophy) among Full Member nations ever were conducted. The culmination of the 2019 ICC Cricket World Cup qualification process occurred in this season. The start of this season marked the cut off date for direct qualification for the World Cup from the ICC ODI Championship. The top eight teams at the cut off date gained direct qualification to the World Cup while the bottom four teams (West Indies, Zimbabwe, Ireland, Afghanistan) went into the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier. These four teams were joined by the top four teams of the World Cricket League Championship and the top two teams of the World Cricket League Division Two to make up the ten teams that played in the World Cup Qualifier. The final two rounds (rounds 6 and 7) of the World Cricket League Championship concluded in this season, with the top 4 teams (Netherlands, Scotland, Papua New Guinea, Hong Kong) qualifying for the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier. In addition, the Netherlands gained One Day International Status by winning the World Cricket League Championship and qualified for the 2020–22 ICC ODI League. The bottom four teams (Kenya, Nepal, United Arab Emirates, Namibia) were relegated to World Cricket League Division Two for a chance to qualify for the final two spots of the World Cup Qualifier. These four teams were joined by Canada and Oman, the top two placed teams in the World Cricket League Division Three. The United Arab Emirates and Nepal finished in the top two and thus qualified for the World Cup Qualifier while Oman and Kenya finished in the bottom two and were relegated to Division Three. In the World Cup Qualifier, West Indies and Afghanistan were the top two finishers and thus qualified for the World Cup. In addition, the Intercontinental Cup concluded during this season, with matches in rounds 6 and 7 played in this period. Afghanistan won the tournament after finishing at the top of the table with the most points. Season overview Rankings The following are the rankings at the beginning of the season: September Australia in India Netherlands in Zimbabwe Sri Lanka vs Pakistan in United Arab Emirates Bangladesh in South Africa October Scotland in Papua New Guinea Netherlands vs Kenya in South Africa Sri Lanka women in West Indies Nepal in Hong Kong Afghanistan in Hong Kong West Indies in Zimbabwe England women in Australia New Zealand in India New Zealand women vs Pakistan in United Arab Emirates November Sri Lanka in India England in Australia Scotland vs Papua New Guinea in United Arab Emirates Hong Kong vs Papua New Guinea in United Arab Emirates Afghanistan in United Arab Emirates Namibia vs Netherlands in United Arab Emirates Ireland vs Scotland in United Arab Emirates December West Indies in New Zealand Ireland vs Afghanistan in United Arab Emirates Kenya vs Scotland in United Arab Emirates Nepal in United Arab Emirates Zimbabwe in South Africa January India in South Africa Pakistan in New Zealand 2017–18 United Arab Emirates Tri-Nation Series 2017–18 Bangladesh Tri-Nation Series Sri Lanka in Bangladesh February 2017–18 Trans-Tasman Tri-Series Afghanistan vs Zimbabwe in United Arab Emirates India women in South Africa 2018 ICC World Cricket League Division Two Final standings England in New Zealand March Australia in South Africa 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier Group Stage Play-offs Super Sixes Final standings West Indies women in New Zealand 2018 Nidahas Trophy Australia women in India Pakistan women in Sri Lanka 2017–18 India women's Tri-Nation Series April West Indies in Pakistan England women in India Category:2017 in cricket Category:2018 in cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18